


Chodź ze mną

by Martisz



Series: tłumaczenia STARSdidathing [20]
Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Gen, Gen or Pre-Slash, Loki robi co chce, M/M, Post-Avengers: Age of Ultron (Movie), Post-Thor: The Dark World, Pre-Slash, Psoty, Tony Stark robi co chce
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-21
Updated: 2020-09-21
Packaged: 2021-03-07 17:42:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 875
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26581600
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Martisz/pseuds/Martisz
Summary: Jeśli chodzi o niespodziewane pytania, Tony dostawał ich więcej niż inni – ale kiedy są stawiane tuż po niezapowiedzianej teleportacji przez wroga (a przynajmniej kogoś, kto powinien nim być), Stark uważa, że może być ździebko zaskoczony.
Relationships: Loki/Tony Stark
Series: tłumaczenia STARSdidathing [20]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1654165
Kudos: 14





	Chodź ze mną

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Come With Me](https://archiveofourown.org/works/8788168) by [STARSdidathing](https://archiveofourown.org/users/STARSdidathing/pseuds/STARSdidathing). 



> STARS utknął w głowie następujący pomysł:   
> Loki: Zrobisz to, bo nie możesz się oprzeć  
> Tony: … cholera. Ok.
> 
> Tak powstał ten fic. Zapraszam!

\- Stark, weź ze mną udział w uroczystości w Asgardzie.

Jeśli chodzi o rozpoczynanie rozmowy, ten tekst był dla Tony’ego nowością. Nie dość, że sądził, że jest sam w swoim penthousie, to jeszcze myślał, że Loki ocenia go na równi z gównem na bucie.

Tony szedł do łóżka, gdy to się stało. Był w dresie i luźnym T-shircie lubianego zespołu, a jego zbroja była tak _boleśnie_ daleko.

Odwrócił się powoli, by spojrzeć w twarz maga, który patrzył na niego z niecierpliwością. Tak. Cóż.

\- Ym, sorry. Myślałem, że jesteśmy wrogami?

Loki nie cmoknął językiem, ale było blisko.

\- Nie walczyliśmy przeciwko sobie przez ponad jeden midgardzki rok. Podpisano porozumienie z Asgardem i ze mną i moja agresja wobec tej planety jest w nim uwzględniona.

\- Cóż, taa, ale… - _jest w nim bardzo dużo luk._

\- Jestem też świadom, że jesteś zainteresowany technologią asów – przerwał mu Loki.

\- Cóż, jasne - _ale nie pozwalają mi, do kurwy nędzy, nawet spojrzeć na nią_.

Loki znów mu przerwał: - Więc, chodź ze mną na tę uroczystość.

Tony tym razem poczekał kilka chwil, żeby zobaczyć, czy znów mu się mag wtrąci, a gdy ten milczał, zaczął pytać: - Okay, po pierwsze: dlaczego ja? Po drugie: o jakiej uroczystości mówimy? I po trzecie: co do cholery? – Zmusił się do uśmiechu. – Tak, żeby ogólnie wyjaśnić.

Loki uśmiechnął się kącikiem ust, jakby Tony go rozbawił (w sumie często uśmiechał się w jego towarzystwie, nie żeby Stark zauważył, że mag nie uśmiechał się w towarzystwie _nikogo innego na Ziemi_ czy coś).

\- Weźmiesz udział w międzyświatowym spotkaniu. Jest to raczej ważny szczyt, polityczny, większość mnie tam nie znosi i będę się niezmiernie nudził przez cały czas. – Uśmiech Loki nabrał rekinich cech. – Za to _ty_ jesteś interesujący, Starku, ale śmiertelników nie wpuszcza się do Asgardu, tak jak kochanków.

Tony mrugnął, aż zbyt łatwo rozumiejąc, dlaczego został wybrany.

\- Więc, tak ogólnie będę wielkim „pieprzcie się” dla rodziny królewskiej?

\- Właściwie to tak – powiedział bez wahania Loki, jak kot, który wypił śmietanę, _jeszcze zanim ją znalazł_.

\- Jasne, więc dlaczego niby miałby powiedzieć tak i do tego zgodzić się, by być twoim śmiertelnikiem na boku?

Loki przechylił głowę, zdumiony, że Tony domagał się wyjaśnienia.

\- Weźmiesz udział w królewskim wydarzeniu na obcej planecie, gdzie Wszechojciec nie będzie mógł cię wyrzuć, nie wyglądając na niewspaniałomyślnego. Będziesz pierwszym śmiertelnikiem, który będzie _mógł_ być w Asgardzie przez dłuższy czas.

\- A to całe bycie kochankami?

Loki machnął lekceważąco ręką.

\- Przyjaźń między nami w zupełności wystarczy.

\- Czy Wszechtatuś nie będzie wiedział, że kłamiesz?

\- Oczywiście, że będzie. – Widać było, że Lokiego to niezwykle bawi. – Ale, żeby to ogłosić przed tymi wszystkimi szanownymi gośćmi? Gdy tyle czasu spędził oznajmiając, że _się zmieniłem_ i znów jestem _mile widziany_? Pomyśl, Starku, poruszasz się w politycznych kręgach tak, jak i ja.

Uśmiech Tony’ego wciąż był nikły i podejrzliwy, nawet jeśli jakaś jego część już się rwała na samą _myśl_ o wizycie w Asgardzie. Szkoda, że ufał Lokiemu w takim samym stopniu, w jakim byłby w stanie nim rzucić.

\- Jasne. Brzmi ciekawie. Wciąż nie jestem pewny, że ufam ci, że trafię tam w jednym kawałku. Kupuję, że jesteśmy ‘sprzymierzeńcami’ o tyle, że nie jesteśmy ‘jedną z zaplanowanych na ten rok ofiar’. Przy okazji, jeśli nie przestaniesz powtarzać, że _się zmieniłeś_ , wybuchnę śmiechem.

Loki tylko uśmiechnął się szeroko, wyglądając na zadowolonego.

\- I zastanawiasz się dlaczego wybrałem ciebie.

Tony zmrużył oczy.

\- Czy to był komplement, czy porządnie zawoalowana groźba?

\- Uwierzysz w którąkolwiek odpowiedź?

Tony nawet nie musiał się zastanawiać.

\- Nie za bardzo.

\- W takim razie nie zadeklaruję niczego – odpowiedział Loki. – Ale _powtórzę_ moją propozycję: weź ze mną udział w uroczystości w Asgardzie.

Tony postukał palcami o swoją nogę, rozważając wszelkie możliwości i _korzyści_. Trudno mu było uwierzyć, że Loki robiłby to wszystko _tylko_ po to, żeby go zabić. Jasne, wciąż mógł to zrobić, ale raczej nie od razu. Wyglądało na to, że za bardzo mu zależało, żeby Tony wylądował w Asgardzie.

I, hej, jeśli to wszystko było częścią jakiegoś spisku, żeby wszystko spieprzyć, bycie Avengersem zobowiązywało, żeby się zaangażował, prawda? Żeby upewnić się, że będzie tam, by wszystkich uratować? _Nie powstrzymasz czarnego charakteru jeśli nie jesteś częścią historii, prawda?_

Jak już tam będzie, spróbuje po prostu wyciągnąć coś z Lokiego.

\- Pomożesz mi w zdobyciu trzech wybranych przeze mnie asgardzkich rzeczy.

\- Dwóch. – Loki momentalnie zaczął się targować. – I mam prawo przegłosować twój wybór.

Tony zmrużył oczy.

\- Będziesz musiał mieć _cholernie_ dobry powód swojego weta.

Loki skrzywił się, ale skinął głową.

\- Niech będzie.

_Nieźle._

\- Tak. – To tyle w tej kwestii. – Kiedy jest to coś?

\- Dwa wieczory od dzisiaj. Przybędziemy razem z alfheimskimi dygnitarzami. Odyn nie wyrzuci cię przy tak _ważnych_ politycznych sprzymierzeńcach.

To będzie tak, jakby znów mógł irytować Howarda.

\- Czaję. Więc mam być w asgardzkim wdzianku i zachowywać się wzorowo?

\- Będę miał coś przygotowanego dla ciebie – odpowiedział Loki, wpatrując się w niego w taki sposób, że Tony miał wrażenie, że go mierzy.

\- To wciąż nie odpowiada na moje drugie pytanie.

Loki nawet się szczerze uśmiechnął, odpowiadając: - Naprawdę, panie Starku, dlaczegóż miałbym prosić o _dobre zachowanie_?

Tony musiał postarać się, żeby samemu się nie uśmiechnąć.

\- Wrócę za dwie noce.

Loki zniknął zbyt szybko, by Tony mógł coś odpowiedzieć, okryty fontanną zielonej magii.

Gdy już go nie było, Stark tylko parsknął śmiechem i powiedział swojej SI – Wygląda na to, że mam gorącą randkę. Przełóż moje spotkania, dobrze? Myślę, że nie będzie mnie przez kilka dni.


End file.
